shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
System Shock Infinite
System Shock Infinite is a fanmade mod for System Shock 2, containing elements of [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Infinite BioShock Infinite], one of the ''System Shock'' series successors. Developed by Christine Schneider, some consider the mod an unofficial sequel or DLC campaign. Features Campaign *Return to the game's climatic finale to discover that SHODAN's reality lives on. Take sides in a three-way battle between SHODAN, the Many and Von Braun security forces. *Multiple plotlines are played through hundreds of of new events and videos. *Manipulate the tears in proto-reality to explore each timeline and define your real identity. Every tear brings changes to the deck it's located in for added replayability. *All maps have been modified to feature alternate routes, ambushes, and itemizations. Characters *Interact with the crew from the audio logs and change the future of the Von Braun. *Dr. Marie Delacroix is your guide and companion through the dangers of Cyberspace. *Anatoly Korenchkin is the voice of The Many, tempting you into sabotaging SHODAN's mission. *Captain Diego is among those in the Many that won't give in to Korenchkin's will. *Lieutenant Shephard is the security officer tasked with hunting you down. *''Amnesiac Goggles'' becomes what players restore of him throughout the game. Weapons and Enemies *Combat is more vanilla on lower difficulty settings, and more advanced on higher ones. *Enemies are weak against one weapon type and stunned against all others. Also, you can now score headshots for extra damage. *5 new PSI-Powers at your disposal, courtesy of your companion Marie. Summon her to teleport you back to safety, hack turrets, assist in combat, heal you, or revive allies. *New encounters and enemy types like drone cyborgs, psionic echoes and Korenchkin's minions. *New weapons, such as the custom fusion cannon and the custom assault rifle. *Various other combat and gameplay changes. Cyberspace *Cyberspace is back from the original System Shock, presenting the hacking process in first-person view. *Each of the eight decks present a new cyberspace level, with four more in the extended finale. *Surf at high speeds to acquire Cybernetic Modules, hack ICE countermeasures and unlock the memory blocks. Fight the explosive tripwire links, tracking AI signals, destroy traps and memory shards. Endings Complete different objectives to unlock a variety of endings; *Marie's End - Either follow Marie in all Tears, or revive all out-of-phase marines. *The Many's End - Either follow Korenchkin in all Tears, or perform all sabotages. *Lt. Shephard's End - Either follow Shephard in all Tears, or kill him in all encounters. *SHODAN's End - Either complete no objective, or fail the Cyberspace Collapse event. *Sarah's End - Complete all cyberspace levels. *Nostromo End - Self-destruct the Von Braun, using Marie. *'Paradox End' - Create a Time Paradox. *Hacker End - Defeat SHODAN on Operations Deck with a Level 6 Energy Weapon. *O.S.A. End - Beat the game without ever clicking on a Weapons Upgrade Unit. Gallery Images File:SSInfinitePoster.jpg File:SSInfiniteProtagonists.jpg Videos File:System Shock Infinite - Scenes Collection|''System Shock Infinite'' - Scenes Collection Trivia *For some reason, Delacroix's first and last names are mispronounced. *Each of the Cyberspace sections (except a few during the finale) are modeled after a level from System Shock. *''Infinite's poster is a direct recreation of the one created for [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Motion_Picture ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture]'' from 1979.'' External Links *ModDB Page *https://www.systemshock.org/index.php?topic=6277.0 Category:System Shock 2 Mods Category:Mods Category:Article stubs